


Since He's My Rose

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, Hugs, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, RK900's name is Richard, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Gavin searched for a vase and went to the kitchen. He filled it with water, and before setting the flowers on it, he marveled at the roses. He felt the sweet fragrance emanating from them, and gently caressed the smooth petals.





	Since He's My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! Please accept my offering in the form of a small romantic Reed900 fic. Hope you like it :)  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin was lying down in his bed, wearing his fuzzy cat-print pajamas. The TV was on, some romantic comedy movie on the background, but he wasn't paying attention. No, he was texting his boyfriend.

It was Wednesday, and technically a work day, but not for Gavin. The detective had gotten injured during their last investigation, while chasing a suspect. When the suspect was cornered by the two detective partners, he had lunged at the human, figuring it would be an easier escape route. Gavin got off balance and hit his head on the wall. When he came to his senses, Nines had already bound the criminal with handcuffs, and a patrol car could be heard faintly. His boyfriend had him balanced against his chest, and was slowly massaging his temples.

“Rich...”

“Shh, love, you're okay, everything is going to be okay. Don't move.”

Gavin closed again his eyes, relishing in the smooth rubbing of Nines' fingertips.

When he woke up again, he was at home, in **~~his~~** their bed. Nines was sitting next to him, worried look plastered on his face.

“Babe? When...?”

The android took his hand. “Hey love. You're okay.” His voice was soft and low, as if it could break the detective. “The paramedics assessed you and after their approval I brought you home. The suspect was taken in by Officer Person, and I will conduct the interrogation tomorrow. I've been writing the report and you only need to check it and sign.”

“Thanks ba- wait. _You_ will interrogate the son of a bitch? What'about me?”

“Gavin, you're in no condition to go to work for a week. You had a mild concussion and have to rest.” Gavin huffed and pouted. “I know sweet, but it's for your own good. I promise I'll talk with you throughout the days and will come home to you right after the shift ends. Just... let me do this for you, okay? I worry about you.”

The android leaned and placed a feather-like kiss to his detective's lips. Gavin sighed.

“Fine, _phck_. Babe, you spoil me.” Nines chuckled.

 

And, true to his word, his boyfriend had been texting him all the time while he was at home. Sometimes he wasn't able to talk as much, attention needed elsewhere, but Gavin knows how it is. Right now, while the human was home cuddling with ~~**his**~~ their kitties, the time of the shift's end was approaching.

_Rich S2: My love, I'm going to gather my belongings and then head home to kiss you._  
_Gav <3: K babe, see u soon, love ya too much <3  
_ _Rich S2: I love you too Gavin._

Gavin sighed. Shit, he really did miss his boyfriend. They were the best team, and he knew he trusted Nines like nobody else. When did he get like this? He had no clue, but wasn't going to complain. Even with his heart closed to most of the people surrounding him, he couldn't bear not having this with Nines. He was his person, and the only one who really understood him. If being in love like this meant that he had to be unguarded to the android, so be it. Richard would never hurt him, unlike almost all of his past relationships.

Gavin ended falling asleep, and when he woke up he noticed that Nines was still missing. He should have already arrived 20 minutes ago. He got a little worried, but decided against texting him. He should be driving, and Gavin didn't want to distract him (even though he knew that the android could easily perform both actions).

A few more minutes later, he got a text saying that Richard was coming up. The detective got up and carefully put on his thick robe, it was really chilly and Nines didn't like it when he didn't protect himself from the cold. Gavin heard the lock and then the doorbell ring. He remembered he had left the key on the door when he opened it to accept a package. He must have forgotten about it.

As quickly and carefully as he could, Gavin went to open the door. Their cat Amelia was already sprawled on the floor near it, eagerly awaiting for some belly rubs from her other owner.

“ _Babe!_ ” Gavin threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello my love, how are you feeling? Don't catch any cold.”

“I'm phcking _fine_ Nines... Why did you take so long?”

Gavin hadn't noticed that the android was keeping a hand behind his back.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Richard moved his hand to the front, revealing a beautiful bouquet with two roses, a red one and a lavender. He placed the flowers on his boyfriend's arms.

Gavin gaped at the sight, feeling his cheeks heating up with a flush. “ _Phck_... Babe... you didn't have to...”

Nines frowned slightly and closed the door. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward to assume you'd enjoy flowers.”

“No, _shit_ \- babe, no-” Gavin started to panic. Gently holding the flowers in one hand, he half-hugged the android. “I love them, really. Thank you, angel. I just- you didn't need to spend money and waste time...”

Richard pressed a kiss to his human's temple while humming. “I didn't need to, but I wanted. You deserve this and everything more. And I love you, and want to show it regularly.” He hugged Gavin back.

“Thanks, really, babe. Shit, you're amazing.” Gavin knew he was beet red, and with the cold soon smoke would probably start leaving his cheeks.

Without another word, Richard pulled Gavin against his chest and kissed him softly, savoring the chapped lips, missing his boyfriend's touch from being away the whole day. He nuzzled Gavin's neck right behind his ear, and finally went to the bedroom to change into (matching) fish-bone print pajamas.

Gavin searched for a vase and went to the kitchen. He filled it with water, and before setting the flowers on it, he marveled at the roses. He felt the sweet fragrance emanating from them, and gently caressed the smooth petals.

Nines hugged him from behind and both admired the delicate bouquet. He couldn't prevent a smile from arising on his face. He had found true love in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and consider leaving your opinion/kudos!  
> I'm always happy about talking with you ^^


End file.
